1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the preparation of low molecular weight perfluoropolyethers through a process for the scission of high molecular weight perfluoropolyethers obtained by photooxidation of perfluoroolefins, or by polymerization with opening of the ring of a partially fluorinated oxetane compounds, or by fluorination of hydrogenated polyalkylene oxides.
2. The Prior Art
It is generally known that the methods employed for the preparation of the above-cited perfluoropolyethers lead to perfluoropolyethers having very high molecular weights.
These high molecular weight perfluoropolyethers have limited practical use. Actually it is well known that appliances in the field of electronics require very low mean molecular weight perfluoropolyethers, as operative fluids for high-vacuum pumps.